Eric talks smack and gets grounded
Characters Eric-himself Lucy-Susan Eric's dad-Diesel Principal-Steven Stephanie-Kendra Teacher-Amy Eric's mom-Kate Plot Eric gets expelled from school. Transcript Eric: So why am I staying after school? Teacher: Because you did not have any detention. Eric: Okay, I will leave. (in hallway) Stephanie: And you see, Eric is the worst student ever. Eric: Stop that! You are the worst student in this school! Get out of here! Stephanie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lucy: How dare you talk smack to Stephanie?! Teacher: I heard it in the classroom! Let's have a parent meeting in the conference room! (in conference room) Eric's dad: So why are we here? Eric: Boring! Principal: Did you just say "Boring" Eric? Eric: No. Principal: Good, because this meeting is important because of the way you acted! Anyway... Eric (thinking): What should I do so I won't participate in this parent meeting? Got it! Eric: Excuse me? Principal: What is it this time Eric? Eric: Can I go to the bathroom? Principal: Yes, but be back in five minutes! We still need to have a stern word with you and your parents! (in hallway) Eric: I can't believe they fell for that! Now to go to the principal's office! (back in the conference room) Principal: Where's Eric? He should have been in the bathroom. I will go check. Diesel, Kate, Stephanie, Lucy, and Mrs. Shaw, wait here until I come back. (at principal's office) Eric: Now to change my voice to Steven. (censored) Eric (speaking in Steven's voice): Pulling on my vocal cords really hurt. Now to make the announcement. (back in Conference room) Eric (over intercom): Attention, Lucy McCall, please take off your blouse or you will be expelled. Lucy: Why do I have to do that? Teacher: You heard what the principal said. Now do it or else you will get expelled. Lucy: Fine. It might be embarrassing. (Lucy takes off her blouse revealing her bra) Lucy: There, I took off my blouse. Principal: I couldn't find Eric in the bathroom but anyway let's carry on with our... (Principal sees Lucy in her bra as a dramatic sound plays) Principal: Lucy Samantha McCall! What in the name of Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bunny is this and why are you in your bra? Lucy: You told me to take off my blouse so I did as you said. Principal: I never said anything like that! Forget the meeting! This meeting is postponed forever! Eric's dad: But we were only starting the meeting. Eric's mom: Yes, our son is a terrible troublemaker! Principal: I don't care! I never should have planned the meeting if it weren't for Lucy doing anything innapropriate! (Eric's parents and the principal start fighting) Teacher: Diesel, Kate, and Principal Steven, why are you fighting with each other? Eric's dad: He started it! Principal: I did not! Eric's dad: If we can't finish this meeting, I'm sure Eric will be grounded for life! Trivia This is the first time a troublemaker ruins a conference meeting after talking smack in school. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7 Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos